The present invention relates generally to exercise benches used for support when performing weightlifting or other resistance-type exercises, and is particularly concerned with a foldable, multi-position exercise bench which can be folded up for storage or for carrying from one location to another.
Multiple position exercise benches are commonly known in the field as FID benches (flat-incline-decline), referring to the different possible bench positions. The FID bench has been a staple in the fitness industry for many years. Some FID benches may be folded for storage purposes while others do not have the ability to fold. U.S. Pat. No. 6,645,130 of Webber describes an adjustable exercise bench which can be folded into an upright orientation for storage. Some foldable benches are still fairly bulky and difficult to carry when folded, and have parts which protrude in the folded position, requiring more storage space.